Stesha
by Caramelsmiles
Summary: This story shows the romance of nakaba's mother and father,from how they met and fell in love up to their deaths when Belquat soldiers attacked their village. Ratings and summary may change,but the story is basically about Stesha.


Chapter one:The man at the market

I skipped through the halls,twirling every now and then,so happy.

I passed by a ajin maid named Rena who smiled at me, "Princess,what's gotten you so happy?"

I beamed at her, "My father told me I could go into town today!"

"That's excellent news,"Rena and continued on with her work.

I opened my mouth to say more when I heard a voice,a very annoying voice. "Stesha!Whatever could you be doing,talking to an ajin?They're so ugly!"

I turned to see my older sister half sister Bella staring sourly at me. She was 16, a year older than me and always wore tight,tight dresses and lots and lots of makeup. It was a rare thing for her to smile.

She was the daughter of my father's concubine Nathalie. When my mother had died,Nathalie had became queen but I was still the crown princess and heir to the throne..

I smiled at her, "I just wanted to ask her what the price of clothing dye was. Father said I could go into town and I want to buy dye so I can make my own clothes!It will be so exciting."

Bella sniffed, "You're so odd,Stesha. We have servants to do that,you know. Anyway I have to get moving. I have work to do,if you know what I mean. Some extra study time with my history tutor."She winked at me and continued on.

I shook my head and once she was out of sight,i turned to Rena, "Well,I'll talk to you later when I get back from the market."

She smiled, "That's alright,Princess. There's no need. I'm just an ajin."

I frowned, "You say that as if it's a bad thing. So what if my father only hires ajin servants?In my opinion it's because he only trusts ajin servants,not human servants."

Rena laughed at that, " I really must get on with my work now. Have a fun time in town."

"Okay ,"I said with a smile before I continued on down the hall,my smile gone. Why did all the ajin servants I spoke to talk about themselves as if they were inferior?Because they really weren't. All of them were much stronger,quicker and more talented than any human they had such wonderful ears. Stupid human prejudice and superiority complex!

I grabbed my shopping basket and wallet and set out of the palace,accompanied by two ajin guards that I chattered and laughed with as the three of us walked to the market.

Once in the market I began flitting from stall to stall,buying dye and fabrics and books. I enjoyed talking to the merchants and looking at the merchandise,but what i enjoyed most was the feeling of the cold air against my face-I was hardly ever allowed to leave the palace so fresh air was always magical to me-and of feeling like I was just another girl, a girl with brown or blonde or red hair,a girl who wasn't the crown princess of senan. Of feeling like i was free.

I'm suffocating, I realised. There's an emptiness at the palace and the only people I could talk to without feeling so cold was father(at times of course. it all depended on his mood) and Rena.

I guess I wasn't unhappy. But I wanted happiness. true happiness that would last forever and never fade.

At that moment I looked up and saw a ajin man. He was startlingly handsome with bright fire red hair,shining green eyes and wolf ears. He wore odd clothing and jewelry. He was standing at a apple booth talking to the merchant,but when I looked up he turned his head and our eyes met.

Somehow all the coldness melted into warmness,the hollowness into fullness and everything became bright,so bright it hurt my eyes. However that feeling only lasted a moment and then everything was back to normal.

But I was dazed. Such an overwhelming feeling,overflowing with joy and warmth and love. There had been no room for coldness,darkness or emptiness.

In my daze I had broken the eye contact with the man and I looked up to see him again,but he was gone.

**So that's the first chapter of this of short, i know. Should I continue the story or not?**


End file.
